


のバラ

by Silver Blues (Andreinightleaf)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Nudity, Other, Red is mentioned, Reminiscing, Robot Urination, Short, garden, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Silver%20Blues
Summary: They have a garden, and the roses remind Axl of a special someone.





	のバラ

   Evening was a breeze of chilly kisses. A calm darkness lighted by the moon—the building’s luminosity progressively faded as he walked away from it.

   No scarves, no coats; Axl was a Reploid, and took the gelid brunt as he was. It did not mean that he did not feel cold, yet human garments were not a thought. Not yet. The adversities of nature were welcoming.

   This garden was something HQ had been working on since the fall of Eurasia, at mainly X’s insistence, so by no means should the ebony-clad Hunter shy away from it. The winds caressed his synthetic skin, and he breathed, and he trembled, and felt alive.

   Passing by rice and palms and potatoes, berries and oaks, he had his sight set on a small crop in particular; the roses. They were plants he’d suggested, he’d cared for, and swore to protect. Had he always had a thing for gardening? No, not really. Back in Red Alert, it was mostly training, fighting, learning about the extent of his skills, practicing them. And then some down time, where he would either think too much, rest, or follow Red around until he was given some kind of task.

   Heh. Red.

   The roses found him smiling softly as he approached them, settled far away from the garden gates. “Hey.” A soft whisper in greeting, and he kissed their dewed petals with gloved fingertips, fondly melting away the glistening ice. Red—this was why he cared for them. This was why he cared for _him._

   “I’ve come to water. Tomorrow they said a natural fertilizer would arrive, so for tonight it’s just the usual.” There was no one around, no one outside. A close eye would note he was not talking to himself, however. He spoke to them. “You’ve grown a lot lately, so I suppose it’s working. Not sure why, though. Every crop here gets their share of water. Well, not like this, but…” He became a little sheepish, a single nip to his lower lip. From his crouched position, he slowly knelt on the grass, the pace kept even as he reached for the divots clasping his pelvic armour together. With a little pressing and wrist flicks, they opened, allowing him to slide them down just enough that his penis was touched by the crisp of night, provoking yet another shiver from him.

   The appendage was soft, crafted from the same type of “skin” as the outer layer of his grey-coloured body. It was easily the most vulnerable spot in his form, which was why, he guessed, he’d always had his lower armour to begin with. He hadn’t understood why the softness was shaped like this until aiming made a difference. Which brought the question of, why so many of the female Reploids with water systems did not have aiming, but that was something for another time. He was here to tend to Red’s will.

   A soft exhale and a deliberate push had water dripping out, then gently streaming, onto the soil of the rosebed whose plants he was so close to touching. Yes, it was how he did it; since his water had to be replaced consistently enough, why not help his friend, instead of have it collected for purposes he was not told about? It had half been an accident, when he started doing this, but then again, Red had had his fair collection of helping him through those in the past, hadn’t he?

   In the rustle of petals and leaves, Axl found a reason to faintly blush. “No, the gate cameras cannot zoom in that far.” He muttered as a reply (had he heard something?), looking none the worse for wear besides the flush on his scarred skin. This was the least he could do for him.

   And still the roses whispered in the breeze, seeming unfazed by the moonlit, glimmering water gifting their soil. (As unfazed as _he_ would be, honestly.) The gunner breathed in, out once more, intent on giving them his all. _That’s also how you tried to help me._ Verdant eyes reflected the warmth of the stars, the sobriety of the dark sky. _You’d say to let it all out._

   And no one knew why the red roses, in full bloom, were the healthiest plants in the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Talking about a roleplay in my MM Discord server led me to create many headcanons, including the garden and the... watering. I personally love it.
> 
> Short; hopefully I can write more in general.


End file.
